


A Lakeside Proposal

by Fastesthe1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marriage Proposal, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Scene rewrite kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastesthe1/pseuds/Fastesthe1
Summary: After being crowned the king of New Valla, Corrin realizes there's someone he wants to rule by his side.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Male My Unit | Corrin, Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Lakeside Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks again to my sister, Nebula5030, for being my beta!

It was only a few months ago that Corrin led his siblings of both Hoshido and Nohr to defeat the invisible enemy that threatened both kingdoms. With Anankos now slain and the way to Valla forever sealed, the world could finally know peace. It wasn’t long before the newly crowned kings, Ryoma and Xander, set about rebuilding their respective kingdoms and forging a new relationship between them. However, as they worked towards their goal of a better future, they and their collective siblings decided it was best to not have the fallen kingdom of Valla forgotten. So the two kings decided to dedicate a portion of both their kingdoms to form a new Valla located between them.

As the daughter of the late king and queen of Valla, Azura was by all means the heir to the throne: however she decided to pass the title on to Corrin, whom she felt was a far more capable leader than herself. Corrin accepted this proposal, and soon in a formerly Nohrian castle since repurposed as the Vallite capital, he was crowned the first king of New Valla.

After the coronation there was a huge party, with many of the newly established citizens of New Valla in attendance along with the royal families and allies from Hoshido and Nohr. Corrin spent the hours talking with his friends and new subjects, receiving their congratulations and listening to the desires they wished to see from the young ruler.

Eventually Corrin realized there was one person in particular he wanted to see; he searched the entire ballroom for her but to no avail. He asked each of his siblings if any of them had seen her. Hinoka suggested he try looking at the lake beside the castle, saying that there was a good chance she was there as she had often done the same back when she lived in Hoshido.

Taking his sister’s advice, Corrin went out the side doors of the ballroom to the large stone balcony where some guests had already collected. From there he snuck his way to the long, stone staircase and followed it downhill to the lake, leading him far enough away that the sounds of the party soon faded into the background. To his relief, upon nearing the end of the stairs he could see a woman with long blue hair facing away from him, standing by the calm waters.

“There you are, Azura! I was looking all over for you!” The young king spoke as he hurried across the small beach to the side of the songstress.

Azura turned towards him, giving him a gentle smile. “Hello, Corrin. I’m sorry to have run off without informing you. The party was getting suffocating and I needed some fresh air.”

“Don’t apologize; in fact I’m rather grateful. It’s been a while since we were able to talk alone like this.”

“I see,” the songstress replied. “So, did you enjoy your coronation?”

Corrin gave a stiff laugh. “I was so nervous. It was hard to hide that I was shaking so much.”

“Nervous? You jest.”

“No, I mean it,” Corrin rebutted. Then another thought crossed his mind. “It's a bit late to be saying this now, but... are you sure you're okay with this? By all rights, you should be the leader of Valla.”

Azura shook her head. “No, this is the way it should be. I've never been much of a leader. And you are the reason we were able to end the fighting, stop Anankos, and bring peace to Nohr and Hoshido. It belongs to you.”

“I see...”

“Hmm? Is there something else? Do you think you'll fail as the king of New Valla?”

“Huh? N-no! Of course not! I'm going to make New Valla a wonderful place! It’s just that...” Corrin was suddenly at a loss for words.

It wasn’t that he thought he would be unable to rule the new kingdom despite knowing the difficulties: it was that he realized how much he wanted Azura to be there at his side. She was the one who continued to trust him and fight alongside him when everyone else had initially branded him a traitor that fateful day. If it wasn’t for her, Corrin would have never known about Anankos or how to stop the war between their two families. Without her, he would have never been able to convince all their siblings and many others to join him in their seemingly ludicrous quest against their unknown invisible enemy. It was Azura who risked her life to bring Corrin back to his senses the first time his draconic side took over. It was her, whose gentle and wise presence kept him strong when things seemed dire and hopeless. And it was Azura who Corrin feels he could truly open up and express his innermost thoughts to. Only just now did Corrin realize his feelings for Azura were something other than just that of a close ally or friend. It was a desire to have her close, always and forever.

“It’s just that I want you to be my queen,” Corrin blurted out.

“What?!”

Upon seeing her unreadable expression, Corrin couldn’t help but feel that he did something wrong. “I...I’m so sorry, Azura. That was really rude of me. I was hoping that after all that we’ve been through that you might feel the same way... But if you don’t then maybe you can just forget—“

“No, it’s not that. I was just surprised,” Azura corrected. “In fact, I’m so happy to hear you say that.”

“You are?”

“Yes. I do feel that way about you, perhaps for a long time. Maybe it’s because we have such a similar past or that you have an inviting aura about you... but whenever it is, I feel like I can open myself up to you.

“You’re so strong and kind, Corrin. All this time I wanted to say something about Anankos, but I felt so powerless. It was because of you that we were able to save the world; to do the very thing I didn’t have the strength to do on my own...”

At this point silent tears began trickling down the songstress’s face. Corrin stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “Please don’t say that, Azura. You’re plenty strong! It was because of you that we were able defeat to Anankos at all. I would have been powerless without you.”

Azura didn’t respond immediately. Instead she leaned her head into his palm while placing her own hand on his, feeling its warmth and comfort. After a moment she took a deep breath and looked Corrin directly in the eyes. “Thank you. I love you, Corrin. I’ve kept such feelings to myself because I wasn’t sure if you’d felt the same way. But now, I want to believe all this time us being together was fate,” she said, smiling.

“I feel the same. I want to stay by your side and have a happy future together.”

“Then let’s do just that. I want to keep walking this path with you.”

Neither of them knew who initiated it, but soon the two found their lips pressed together in their first kiss, their love for each other finally set free. It tasted of sweet passion as the pair wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other close. When their lips had parted, the couple continued to hold each other, swaying together in a gentle rhythm like the ocean’s gray waves. At some point Corrin made a comment about something being uncomfortable and proceeded to kick off the boots his retainers made him wear for his coronation. Azura, who shared his habit of often walking around barefoot, simply giggled when she realized what had bothered him. Despite the small setback, the couple continued to enjoy the other’s warmth and company in a gentle sway. They might have stayed that way for much longer if a voice hadn’t broken the spell.

“Lord Corrin!” Jakob called before reaching the foot of the stone staircase. “And Lady Azura,” he added with a bow upon noticing the songstress. He then turned his attention back to his liege. “Apologies for the interruption, milord, but I was sent to find you. It is rather unbecoming of the new king to be missing his own coronation party, after all.”

“Oh, that’s right! The party!” Corrin suddenly recalled. He was about to set off, but stopped at a few steps to turn back towards Azura, extending a hand. “Will you be joining me?”

“Gladly,” she replied, accepting his hand. Smiling, the couple then raced their way hand-in-hand towards and up the stone stairs back towards the castle.

It was at that moment that Jakob saw something on the beach. “You’re forgetting your boots, milord!” he shouted after them, but to no avail. Seeing that the pair was now out of earshot, he sighed and picked the boots off the beach to take back to the castle himself.

Much to Jakob’s chagrin, Corrin didn’t wear the boots for the rest of the night.

It wasn’t long before Corrin and Azura arrived slightly out of breath to the balcony outside the ballroom. The sky had started going dark as the sun began to set, with the large windows to the lit ballroom now providing most of the light. The two took a moment to straighten themselves out before heading back in to rejoin the party.

Upon opening the twin doors, they were immediately greeted by two familiar faces. “There you are! Camilla and I were about to go out looking for you,” Hinoka said with a growing smile. “Looks like I was right that Azura would be by the lake.”

“Seems you were, Hinoka,” Camilla agreed before turning back towards the pair. “Now why don’t you two dears come along with us now? We’ve all been wanting to see you.”

Before Corrin or Azura could argue, their two older sisters of different families proceeded to grab the pair by the hands and dragged them across the ballroom to where the rest of their siblings had gathered. True to Camilla’s word, they were greeted warmly and soon were all engaged in lively conversation together. Corrin couldn’t help but think how such a sight wouldn’t have been possible if he had chosen to defend Hoshido or fight with Nohr that fateful day, and was happy to see the two families had become close to one another since then.

Noting that the party had begun to wind down, Xander turned his attention to his brother. “I have been thinking, Corrin: you should give your guests another speech before the end of the night. I know it’s not an easy thing to do, but as their new king, I feel it will do much to lift their spirits.”

“I agree with King Xander,” Ryoma added. “You will need the support of the people if you wish to build New Valla. However, I’m sure the people will be happy to follow you knowing that you care for them as their leader. Not to mention you have all of us to support you.”

Corrin mulled over this suggestion and quickly realized an opportunity it provided him. He then glanced back up towards his brothers, “I think I will. Xander, Ryoma, thank you.”

Corrin walked over to the stage where the small orchestra would play, with Azura staying close to his side. Upon reaching the base of the stage, the king turned to the songstress to say something to her. She eventually responded with a slow nod before he stepped onto the stage alone to face his audience. Eventually the ballroom began to quiet down to allow their king to speak.

“Citizens and friends of New Valla, I thank you all again for coming. As you all know, today is a special day, as it marks the founding of a new kingdom as well as the rebuilding of Valla. I once again thank King Ryoma and King Xander for their generous gifts of land to make this possible.” Corrin gestured towards the two kings, who both did a slight bow and wave while the crowd gave them an applause. He then continued, “As I have promised before, as your new king, I pledge to believe in the people and work hard for them. And together with Hoshido and Nohr, I vow to lead the kingdom of New Valla to an era of peace.”

Again the ballroom was filled with applause, this time towards their own ruler. As it continued, Corrin turned towards the songstress offstage and quietly motioned her to come join him. Azura could suddenly feel her own body shaking with nervousness, but reminded herself that Corrin will be standing next to her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the stage and clenched his hand. She turned towards the audience, tightening her grip on Corrin’s hand to help calm herself. Corrin responded by giving her hand a squeeze, assuring her that he will be by her.

At this point the applause began to quiet down, instead replaced by curious whispers. “But I won’t be alone in leading you,” Corrin continued. Murmurs could be heard throughout the ballroom as Azura gave his hand another squeeze. The young king could feel himself smiling knowing what he was about to say. “I present to you Azura, a kind, brave woman and the reason we were able to bring peace to the world. I am also happy to announce that in the near future she will become your queen …and my wife. I hope you’ll come to love her and rely on her as much as I do.”

The ballroom exploded with surprise and excitement upon hearing the news. Many of the new citizens cheered, realizing that a royal wedding would soon be upon them. Ryoma and Xander were initially stunned, but both were soon smiling with approval and ready to congratulate them later. Takumi and Leo were also surprised, mostly hung up on the fact that Azura originally turned down the position of the queen of New Valla, but deep inside they both were pleased by the turn of events. Elise couldn’t hold her excitement as she grabbed Sakura by the hands and the two started dancing around in their corner of the room, one clearly louder than the other as they cheered about their siblings’ future marriage. Hinoka and Camilla however gave each other knowing glances, as if the two figured out this sort of announcement was coming for a while now. The future couple’s friends and allies in attendance were also delighted about the news, including Jakob, who arrived through the doors just moments before the announcement was made.

Amongst the noise, Azura turned and spoke to her fiancé, loud enough only for him to hear. “You give me too much credit.

“I don’t think so,” Corrin argued. “Besides, we’ve promised to keep walking this path together. I pledge to never leave your side.”

“And I the same… my love.” For a moment it seemed they were the only people in the room as they smiled to one another, despite the continuous roaring of the crowd.

Corrin and Azura knew their future would not be an easy one, especially as inexperienced rulers of a rebuilt kingdom. But at the very least they know they’ll be happy and will continue to support each other down their chosen path.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished another fanfic, this time for another one of my Fire Emblem ships! ^^
> 
> Fun fact: the joke about Corrin kicking off his shoes and Jakob shouting after him was one of the first things I came up for this fic. I made extra effort to make sure it stayed in the final product! XD  
> Also Hinoka and Camilla figured out some time ago that Corrin and Azura really liked each other. The fact Corrin went out to talk to Azura alone all but confirmed their suspicions that they might end up as a couple.
> 
> "New Valla" was taken from other _Fates_ fics, and honestly I like it so I used it.


End file.
